


Oh my god

by MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Camaro - Freeform, Checking in, Friendship, Innocent, Love, M/M, friends - Freeform, stranger things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 13:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions/pseuds/MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions
Summary: Whats going on





	Oh my god

“Has Steve been acting a little odd lately in your opinion?” Nancy asked Jonathan. The two of them were standing at Nancys locker while she collected the books shed need for homework that night. 

“He’s been a little off lately but nothing thats really caught my attention.” Jonathan replied. “Are you concerned about him?”

“Im not too sure concerned is the right word.” She shut her locker and held her books tight to her chest as the two began to walk towards the doors that exited to the parking lot. “Something is different with him though. I’m just hoping he isn’t in any trouble.”

“You think he’s in trouble?”

“He’s fidgety.” Nancy exclaimed as if it was obvious. “Especially when Billy Hargrove is around.”

“Hasn’t he been getting along with Billy?” Jonathan asked confused. The whole school had noticed the two had become close over the last month. It was an odd transition going from seeing them at each others throats to laughing in the halls together, it was actually big news at one point. 

“You act as though Billy Hargrove isn’t a ticking time bomb. Even if they were on good terms I’m sure it wouldn’t take much to reignite their little feud.” 

“Nance I doubt Steve and Billy are on bad terms again.” Jonathan said as he unlocked his car door and climbed inside. He reached over unlocking the passenger door and Nancy sat next to him. 

“You doubt or you know?”

“I know.” 

“How?”

Jonathan nodded his head forward and raised his brows slightly to answer her question. Nancy looked in the direction he was looking in and seen both Steve and Billy leaning against Billys camaro smoking a cigarette. “He doesn’t look especially fidgety right now, Nance.”

“I suppose he doesnt..” she answered watching them. “There’s something going on though and I plan on finding out what it is.” She kept her eyes on them as she spoke. 

“I think you’re just being paranoid. Steves a big boy, he can handle whatever it is himself. If he needs help im sure he’ll come to you. IF theres anything going on.” He reminded her. He was looking at Nancy who kept her attention on the two boys. 

“I dont know, Jonathan..” 

Steve and Billy were smiling and laughing with one another as Jonathan reversed and they began to venture home. 

——

“Nancy!?” Steve said surprised. “Can I uhm.. What are you doing here exactly Nance?” He had his door cracked open, staring at her from inside of his house. 

“We need to talk” Nancy said stepping towards his front door and pushing against it with her arm. No budge. Nancy let out a light laugh. “Well can I come in?”

“Nance nows not really the best time” steve responded running his left hand through his hair. “Is everything ok?”

“Well thats what I’m here to ask you.”

“Me? Im fine!” Steve smiled. “Look I’m in the middle of some homework an-“

“You’re shirts on backwards.”

Steve looked down and then back up at her. 

“Steve Harrington do you have a girl in there?” Nancy asked curiously. 

“Nance.. I’m just exhausted alright? I really dont wanna talk right now.. I promise we can talk later though.”

Nancy stared at him for a moment. “Alright Steve. Please if you need anything, even help on the homework youre so eager to get back to, don’t hesitate to reach out.”

“Ill talk to you later” he responded, raising corners of his mouth into some half smile before shutting the door. 

Nancy walked down to her mothers car she had parked out front. She started the engine and turned the block to go home. She rounded the corner and “oh my god” she whispered under her breath. A blue Camaro. Billy Hargroves Camaro. She gasped as she put one and one together. “No way” she spoke to herself.


End file.
